the ookami in training
by ying yang mage
Summary: naruto comes home one day to find a stranger claiming to be the kyuubi no kitsune's mate and offers to train him...fem kyuubi/oc naruto/oc
1. meeting the stranger

_'Kyushu let your container know that you exist'_

_'well well I was wondering when you would appear before him'_

_'I would have earlier. if it wasn't for the damn scourge on leaders known as paperwork!'_

Naruto was just leaving Hokage tower when he heard a female voice say "Naruto-kun I need to talk to you..." and looked around and not seeing anyone decided to go home and try to fix the broken window from the Kyuubi festival yesterday. Suddenly a shadow appeared in front of him and handed him a sheet of paper. Naruto looked at the sheet of paper and then writing started to appear on it. It said 'get home and you will learn to become stronger than your father...' now Naruto not being the sharpest tool in the shed was confused as to where the writing came from but followed the instructions on the paper.

-5 min later Naruto's apartment-

Naruto walks in his front door to see a man sitting on the ceiling with a small emerald green fox sleeping in his lap and his eyes closed.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked fearfully.

"do you want me to tell you the truth or lie?"the man asked without opening his eyes.

"the truth..." Naruto said "please?"

"the mate of the one imprisoned within you..." the man said simply without opening his eyes

"huh?"

at this point the small fox woke up and jumped down onto the floor and yipped something at the man who jumped down and said "yes" the fox yipped again and the man opened his eyes revealing him to have completely gray orbs instead of eyeballs and glared at he fox while replying "no you can not eat him."

"wait did the fox just ask if it could eat me?" Naruto asked incredulously

"yes SHE did..."the man said.

Naruto was about to ask a question then remembered something mentioned earlier "what do you mean 'the mate of the one imprisoned in me'?"

the man's lips twisted into a smile that never reached his eyes " I am the mate of the Kyuubi no kitsune who is sealed in you.*pokes Naruto in the chest* any questions?"


	2. the riddle

"Wait isn't the Kyuubi a guy?" questioned Naruto

_'Kyushu didn't you reveal yourself to him?' _

_'not in human form...no...' _

"well seeing as you do not have ANY education on demons I shall educate you..."the strange man said "all demons have 3 forms. The first is human form, the second is hanyou form and the third is demon form...you with me so far?"

"yes"said Naruto who is thankfully a quick learner "but what does this have to do with my question?"

"i am getting to that...now where was I?"

"the three forms of a demon?"

"Ah! yes now inn human form we sound like the gender we are in hanyou form our voices are roughly the same tone it is very hard to distinguish us by voice and in demon form we sound like the opposite gender...for example in demon form I sound like a woman...understand?"

"so the Kyuubi is a woman?"asked Naruto before fainting...

-after Naruto comes to-

"now that you are awake what jutsu do you know?"the man in the strange gray robe questioned "and please tell me you know more than two jutsu..."

"I'll have you know that I know four jutsu..." Naruto shouted indigently

"that is not much better..."the man deadpanned while the emerald fox sweat dropped "show me what you know which ever one you want first..."

at this Naruto gained a mischievous smirk "harem jutsu!" suddenly the room was filled with 26 Naruko clones and no clothes or clouds...

"impressive a transformation jutsu though if you where trying to make me pass out from a nosebleed I have seen better... anyhoo next jutsu!" Naruto and the fox both sweat drop and the Naruko clones just dispel

Naruto puts his hand in a cross shape "kage bunshin" suddenly the room was filled with 27 Narutos

"do the next jutsu please..."

25 clones poof out of existence and the remaining two form a rasengan in the original's hand. "rasengan"

"next..."

Naruto then does the hand signs:**Tiger-boar-ox-dog-serpent** and shouts "kawarimi" and replaces himself with a cup of instant ramen...

"well I saw 2 useful jutsu, 1 okay jutsu, and 1 pathetic jutsu. What do you say Akane do you want to help me?" the man asks the fox now named akane which answers in a masculine voice

"sure I could use a _partner_." the way Akane said partner made Naruto curious what she meant

"well then it is settled...young man if you can answer this riddle without help then it will tell me how I am going to train you... What do humans fight for, the epitome of war and ultimately the victory all wish for. The prize at the end of the tunnel, the basest craving of any who come into being of this world. What is it that humans seek but yet cannot attain alone?"

Naruto started to think then it came to him "the answer is...

an: please put what you think Naruto should say in the reveiws


	3. meeting akane

"well then it is settled...young man if you can answer this riddle without help then it will tell me how I am going to train you... What do humans fight for, the epitome of war and ultimately the victory all wish for. The prize at the end of the tunnel, the basest craving of any who come into being of this world. What is it that humans seek but yet cannot attain alone?"

Naruto started to think then it came to him "the answer is...love"

"good now I have one more question..."

"what is it?"

"what do all man have, wise men fear, and fools ignore?" the gray man questioned his face contorting into a grin "answer correctly and I will tell you all you want to know about one thing..."

"fear... Oji-san told me it once" Naruto said without hesitation " the thing I want to know is why me and what have I been chosen for?"

"i can only answer one the other only Akane can answer... what you are being chosen for is to be my partner in ruling hell..."

"as for the reason you were chosen was because..." Akane blushes but continues "of your heart and physique."

"Naruto before you ask any questions I need to see the seal holding my mate..." the man suddenly starts to glow gray and the smell of ozone starts to permeate the air "the first part of your training is mental and I wish to spend time with my mate..."

Naruto lifts his shirt and channels Chakra into his stomach then the gray man touches the seal and disappears while Akane touches Naruto's forehead with her tail and gets sucked in and Naruto feels a tug in the back of his mind so he followed it...

-in Naruto's mind-scape-

Naruto wakes in front of a gold cage with a giant gray wolf and a blood red fox inside. Then some yipping from beside his leg draws his attention to a small emerald fox pawing at his leg.

"hey Akane are you a demon? If so can I see your hanyou or human form?"

"yes Naruto I am a demon" Akane changes into a naked woman with eight emerald green tails with fox ears on the top of her head and mint green eyes "but I bet you just asked to see me naked...right naru-kun?"

AN: I will update sporadicly and I would like help with ideas so please review and give me some ideas but remember the decision ultimately rests with me...


	4. the seal

-in Naruto's mind-scape-

Naruto wakes in front of a gold cage with a giant gray wolf and a blood red fox inside. Then some yipping from beside his leg draws his attention to a small emerald fox pawing at his leg.

"hey Akane are you a demon? If so can I see your hanyou or human form?"

"yes Naruto I am a demon" Akane changes into a naked woman with eight emerald green tails and fox ears on the top of her head and mint green eyes "but I bet you just asked to see me naked...right Naru-kun?" Naruto promptly fainted due to blood loss.

"**Musume wa, anata ga chīmumeito to shite, sentaku shita ichitsu nodesu ka?" **said the blood red fox

"Hai, kare wa chichideari haha wa watashitachi no hōhō de kare o kunren shimasu."(an: Japanese is going to represent demon language)

at this the blood red fox and gray wolf turn human to reveal the strange man from earlier. the only difference is that his eyes and hair are no longer gray his eyes are emerald green and his hair is silver and he is holding a drop dead gorgeous redhead wearing a silver kimono with pink sakura petals on it. "Kyushu-tsuma do you think he can learn to master his blood limit?" Naruto suddenly shot up accidentally shoving his head in between Akane's breasts, who then giggles and hugs him.

"..." Naruto realizes where his head is and suddenly jumps back and cowers in fear "please don't hurt me!"

"oh Naru-kun how can I harm my shōrai no nakama?"

"your what?"

the figure in gray clears his throat "akane i am going to alter the seal now…"

"why are you telling her this?"

"because you both will experience all that the other has felt and is feeling all in a second then when it is done you shall always know how the other is feeling… i am changing the seal into a courting mark between you and my pup…"


	5. the courting mark

The figure in gray clears his throat "Akane I am going to alter the seal now…"

"Why are you telling her this?"

"Because you both will experience all that the other has felt and is feeling all in a second then when it is done you shall always know how the other is feeling… I am changing the seal into a courting mark between you and my pup…"

"What?** /nani?**" everyone shouted/growled

"Well it is either that or an incomplete mating mark…" explained the gray man '_which will kill them both by the full moon if they __don't complete it…_'

**"****The**** incomplete mating mark is not an option the kit must earn the right to mate with **_**my**_** daughter**_._**"**

"calm down tsuma-hime I agree the incomplete mating mark is not an option the pup has to earn his mate the way I did…through blood sweat and tears…" the man then turns to Naruto "this might hurt" he then turns to Akane "this will hurt…a lot…sorry…" the man then bites his thumb until it starts bleeding then wipes the blood on the paper that represents the seal. then two pained screams echoed throughout the mindscape "Kyushu grab my hand or your body will not materialize" the kyuubi grabbed the man in gray's hand then there is a golden flash as they are forcefully ejected from Naruto's mindscape.

-In Naruto's apartment-

In a flash of gold, gray, and blood red three people were thrown from Naruto and through the window

-In the street-

**"Ouch, that hurt, why is it cold?"** Kyushu asked herself

"Miss what are you doing outside naked near the demon brat's house?" asked some random villager… right before a hand plunged through his chest.

"that is my son you are talking about…" said a man with gold hair and cerulean eyes as he held the villagers heart in his hand "before you die I will tell you what the fourth truly wanted… he wanted his son the jinchurriki of the kyuubi no kitsune to be a hero for holding what he thought was a great evil…"

The villager's eyes widened in surprise "you are the fourth hokage…"

"He is and he is **not** going to take vengeance on the village but he will run any and all ninja he trains into the ground" said the man in the gray robe as he helped the kyuubi up, who had a red kimono appear on her.

"But sensei…"said Minato as he crushed the villager's heart and pulled his hand out of the now dead villager...

"No buts now make yourself useful and tell the slug of my arrival oh and bring snake princess dolphin and the black haired vixen to my estate…"

*******author release: cliffhanger no jutsu*******


	6. place holder

The villager's eyes widened in surprise "you are the fourth hokage…"

"He is and he is **not** going to take vengeance on the village but he will run any and all ninja he trains into the ground" said the man in the gray robe as he helped the kyuubi up, who had a red kimono appear on her.

"But sensei…"said Minato as he crushed the villager's heart and pulled his hand out of the now dead villager...

"No buts now make yourself useful and tell the slug of my arrival oh and bring snake princess dolphin and the black haired vixen to my estate…"

"shall i bring doggy-chan as well?"

"yes and while you are at it bring her and Kakashi here…"

-five minutes later in Naruto's apartment-

Minato walks in carrying a dead person and dragging Kakashi "this demon attacked me and Kakashi.i knocked him and kakashi out…"

**"can i have the demon?"**asked kyushu with her mouth watering

"sure" minato then threw the unconscious demon which the man in gray then caught

"work now eat later"

**"but Kurama!"**

"no buts, and that is FINAL!"

Naruto then stirs and akane appears wearing a bright green kimono her face crimson

_kyushu question our pup what happened..._

_**why me?**_

_she won't answer us if i ask…_

_**A.N. And thats a wrap sorry it took so long for a short chapter been busy...**_


	7. Chapter 7

-five minutes later in Naruto's apartment-

Minato walks in carrying a dead person and dragging Kakashi "this demon attacked me and Kakashi. i knocked him and Kakashi out…"

**"can i have the demon?"**asked Kyushu with her mouth watering

"sure" Minato then threw the unconscious demon which the man in gray then caught

"work now eat later"

**"but Kurama!"**

"no buts, and that is FINAL!"

Naruto then stirs and Akane appears wearing a bright green kimono her face crimson

_Kyushu question our pup what happened..._

_**why me?**_

_she won't answer us if i ask…_

_**she might…**_

_if i ask and she does not tell me then she will not tell you…so ask when you two are alone_"Naruto take Akane and meet us at the tower in the center of training ground 44. Akane teach him how to assume hanyou and demon form. Minato fetch doggy-chan and hebi-hime have them meet me at the place the alpha just past died… Kyushu we must wake doggy-kun and have him interrogate the demon oh and tell him procedure 6 would you?"

_**and what are you going to do?**_

_renew some seals and the get a new book…why?_Kurama kicks Kakashi"Yo doggy-kun if you don't get up i will burn the book you have, on you." at that moment Kakashi jumps up and flips while snarling like an animal at bay… Kurama fell back on his *ss laughing

"F*ck you it is not funny and who are you?" growled Kakashi

**"You do not remember him?, Then how about me?" asked Kyushu **

"Madame Kyushu what do you want?"

"**Oh nothing much just for you to interrogate my meal over there with procedure six what ever that means..."**

_**A.N: sorry I took so long I was busy with family stuff**_


	8. Chapter 8

Kurama kicks Kakashi "Yo doggy-kun if you don't get up I will burn the book you have, on you." at that moment Kakashi jumps up and flips while snarling like an animal at bay… Kurama fell back on his ass laughing

"F*ck you it is not funny and who are you?" growled Kakashi

**"You do not remember him? Then how about me?" asked Kyushu**

"Madame Kyushu what do you want?"

"**Oh nothing much just for you to interrogate my meal over there with procedure six what ever that means..." **

"Mister Kurama wants ME to use that?" Kakashi started to visibly pale.

"Yep! Hey do you of any good books?" Kurama smiled insanely

"Mister Kurama! What the hell happened to you?" Kakashi remarked gladly changing the subject from the torture method

"My old body got turned to a frog/wolf statue…" Kurama waved a hand dismissively

"Huh?" Kakashi looked confused

"Overused Sennin mode, damn frogs were scared shitless that they would loose my protection that they forgot to war me warn me about the affects!" Kurama laughed

"Oh?" Kakashi looked even more confused

"Now about that book…"

-Meanwhile at the border of the Forest of Death-

"What did your mom say to you in my head?"

"Um…nothing?" Akane looked nervously at Naruto who just stood there and stared at her "something tells me you're not buying that answer…"

"Nope…"

"Would you believe me if I said girl talk?"

"Normally, no but I feel like you are extremely nervous about something!" Naruto put his hand to his neck where an emerald cross with a circumpunct in the middle of the joining parts appeared

_**-*=Author release: Cliffhanger jutsu=*-**_

_**A.N: **__**(probably not) well I would blame this on my family but the truth is I was just plain lazy that and well a black cat named Yuroitchi crossed my manga so I ended up reading Bleach**____**(no lie I just got a entirely black cat and my frend told me I had to name her **__**Yuroitchi then she later told me the significance of the name (i.e. told me that Yuroitchi is a black cat in bleach)**____**anyhoo enough of my ranting please review and I will get the next chapter out sooner oh and btw one or two word reveis are not counted it HAS to be at least three word reviews!**_


	9. the start of a game of tag

-Meanwhile at the border of the Forest of Death-

"What did your mom say to you in my head?"

"Um…nothing?" Akane looked nervously at Naruto who just stood there and stared at her "something tells me you're not buying that answer…"

"Nope…"

"Would you believe me if I said girl talk?"

"Normally, no, but I feel like you are extremely nervous about something!" Naruto put his hand to his neck where an emerald cross with a circumpunct in the middle of the joining parts appeared

Akane growled and jumped turning into a red fox in an instant "catch me and I will tell you" Akane darted into the woods Naruto stared after her "why are all the women I meet crazy in someway shape or form?" Naruto sighed and used kage bunshin "go get her guys" the clones ran throughout the forest "and now I wait..." Naruto pulled out a small stove and started boiling water. 

-Meanwhile with Akane in her POV-

_'finally escaped him and now for a minor illusion which one should I do? Ah yes the tree' _a couple seconds later I am sitting inside a giant oak tree illusion that had a large panther lounging in its branches after resting a bit i changed back into my hanyou form, my kimono slightly skewed I put my hand on my neck _'he is using the mark so soon? Who is he really? And to interpret my feelings that easily!' _I startedrubbing my neck trying to feel a mark of some kind _'the mark on him is a rose cross what is my mark?'_

-With Kurama and Kyushu-

"doggy-kun~ are you sure that I should read this book?~" Kurama leaned forward putting his face in Kakashi's

"Y-y-y-yes" Kakashi let out a strained whisper

Kurama immediately pulled his head back and stood up straight "ok!~" he then jumped at the wall only to disappear into it

_**a.n: and that is a wrap I ran out of inspiration I would like to hear ya'lls thoughts on this story anyhoo**__**  
><strong>_

_**Please Review!**_

_**_**A.A.N: this looks longer in my word editor**_**_


	10. major remake coming

due to life getting in the way i have been held off from writing this story, and seeing as i promised myself i would finish this story, i am reworking all the chapters to better fit my plans, those of you who have enjoyed this story, it is going to be subtly different, and hopefully have longer chapters 


End file.
